Girl Meets a New Girl
'''Girl Meets a New Girl '''is an upcoming episode of Girl Meets World. Main Plot When a new girl (Kelli Berglund) joins the school , she falls in love with Lucas. Transcript: Scene 1: Riley and Maya are sitting at the window: Riley: School tomorrow. Maya: Yeah. School tommorow Riley: Maya, You know what that means... Don't ya? Maya: Don't say it Riles. Riley: L-L-LUCAS! Maya: And.. There it is. Riley: How about if he forgets us over the weekend? Maya: Riley, let me explain something to you. Youre Crazy! Riley: It could happen. Maya: Riley, trust me. No one will forget you. How could anyone forget? Riley: Because... Lucas.. (Sighs) (Theme Song) Scene 2: Farkle and Lucas are walking to history class: Lucas: Hey Farkle. You look.. Different. Farkle: I have decided to take up a rebilous attitude, so Maya will finally realize her feelings for me. Lucas: How about Riley? Farkle: Well.. I've been thinking about it, and realized, Riley can be yours. Maya can be mine. Lucas: Whoa. Hold on there buddy. Me and Riley are friends. Farkle: Yeah. So? Lucas: And I think, that in the 7th grade, we should just.. Hang out with friends. Farkle: But.. You like Riley, and Riley likes you. Lucas: Yeah.. I mean. I don't exactly like-like Reliy, but... Well.. Maybe. But.. Wait. Does Riley.. Like me? Farkle: Well, I thought everyone knew that. Lucas: Oh. I guess I never thought of her that way. I mean... She is great. I m-might have feelings for her but.. Farkle: Look, Just ask her out. Lucas: Are you kidding me? What about Mr.Mattews? Farkle: Ok. Well... Maybe you could secretly do it. Tell me when you do. (Flips hair) I've got a Maya to impress. Scene 3: Riley and Maya are walking to History class: Riley: I've got news. And it's about- Maya: Dont say it honey. Riley: Luca- Maya: Let me stop you right there. (Covers ears) Okay. Now you can talk. Riley: I think he is finally starting to realize feelings for me! Maya: (Unplugs ears) I'm sorry.. What? Riley: Lucas.Is.Starting.To.Get.Feelings.For.Me. Yay! Maya: And.. What makes you think that Riley? Riley: He just said that He.Has.Feelings.For.ME! Like a minute ago! Maya: He actually said that? Did you go to Rileytown again? Riley: YYYYYYYYYEA!!! And I swear I didn't go to Rileytown this time. Maya: Well okay then. *in Mr.Matthews classroom* So when are you gonna ask him out? Riley: As-ask him out? I don't know. I mean what if he says no? What if he's moved on from m- *falls on Lucas* OMG Lucas I'm so sorry, I didn't watch where I was going! *helps him up* Lucas: It's okay Riley. *gazes into her eyes* Riley: *gazes into his eyes* Maya: *mouthes* Ask him out. *Bell rings and everybody takes a seat* Maya: Oh, come on! Cory: So today we have a new student- Zoey: Um.. I'm HERE! Cory: So this is Zoey, why don't you introduce more about yourself? Zoey: Well my dad owns 3 mansions and I was the QU€€N of my last school, also who's that sexy prince over there? Cory: That would be Lucas Friar. Zoey: Am I in heaven? Riley: Wait, is she trying to take- Maya: Don't worry I got this. HEY, ARE YOU TRYING TO HIT ON LUCAS BECAUSE HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! Lucas: I do? Farkle: So you asked her out already? Maya: Farkle..why do you so much more attractive than you actually are? Zoey: Wait- who's his girlfriend? Maya: Riley Matthews. *points to Riley Riley Hi um Lucas date Cory Noooooooooo LUCAS Zoey Her she is so ugly she is wearing a pink striped dress with a blue legging and brown boots and I am wearing a cheetah print mini dress ,pink sweater ,and black heels. Category:Girl Meets Girl (season 1)